


Why Does Wrong Feel So Right?

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dubious Ethics, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Smut, Teenage Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Tony Stark, 18 years old had gone home after graduating from MIT, but as usual during the holiday season his parents were away on a vacation to a sunny beach without him. He's used to it by now, and he attempts to not have it bother him. After all he gets to spend it with someone better-the long time family friend Steve Rogers. Thanks to the project rebirth serum Steve had remained youthful due to a nearly halted aging process, and Tony had noticed the handsome features of his long time guardian and friend.Tony had developed quite the massive crush on his childhood hero, but he certainly could not let Steve know about that. Until Tony had a bit to drink from his father's stash, and his own inability to control his brain to mouth filter had him spilling the carefully guarded secret.





	Why Does Wrong Feel So Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a part of a bigger story, exploring Steve's experience of watching Tony grow up and seeing the abuse at the hands of his father. Then Steve falling for Tony while he's still a teen, but Steve's conflicted because he knows it isn't right. This was as scene that has been floating around in my head for some time so I wrote this out and went with the sad and depressing ending at first, but I couldn't do that if it was just a one shot. So I scrapped it and made it more hopeful and happy. I may go back and explore this idea again...but not so sure.

 

Tony didn't often show it, but he was always disappointed when his parents chose to go on a vacation together during the holidays, and leaving him behind. It was like clockwork each year he would come home for Christmas to see them packing their bags to travel to some fancy beach in the Bahamas. This year was especially hurtful as it was Tony's first Christmas since graduating college. He had hoped they would at least alter their plans this once, after all it wasn't everyday your 18 year old son graduated college with two masters degrees. He came downstairs to get some breakfast and saw their luggage waiting by the front door, and was dismayed to know that it didn't matter to Howard. He was still upset with Tony for focusing on engineering rather than business.

 

So he was alone in the family mansion, but it wasn't always all bad. This year Steve had promised to come by and see him, it had been several years since Tony had a Christmas with the famous Captain America. When he had been younger Steve had tried to make it an annual occurrence, but with Tony's schooling and Steve's unpredictable mission schedule it was difficult to follow through most years.

 

In his solace Tony drank from his father's stash, not a lot but enough to feel that warm bubbly feeling. He was working on some programming for his bot “Dummy” to fix some glitches he was running into. Unfortunately he was a bit limited on his home computer so it was taking hours longer than he had originally planned. Tony's concentration was broken when he heard a knock on the door. A glance at the clock told him it was nearing 8:00pm, it certainly seemed a little late for a house call. Tony got up from the desk and opened the door and was met with a graduation cake shoved into his face.

 

Steve was there holding it out with an apologetic expression. “Sorry I couldn't be there I thought this would be appropriate. Not everyday you graduate college, and with two masters.” Steve smiled warmly as Tony took the cake.

 

“Wow...uh thanks?” The frosted letters read. _Congratulations Tony!_ In loopy blue letters. There was a little graduation cap with the year 1989 written inside it. Of course Steve would be the one to greet someone with baked goods as a gift still an old fashioned soul at heart. It was as if the modern world had no affect on the man. Tony shuffled some papers aside and set the cake down on an empty space at his desk. Steve walked into his room, closing the door behind him and took a seat on Tony's bed nearby. They had done this a million times. Steve knew Tony's preference to be in his own space. The mansion belonged to Howard and Maria, but his room was his own safe haven.

 

“I'm sorry again Tony, I really wanted to be there but-”

 

“It's okay Steve, I know government work and super secret stuff you're not allowed to tell me.” In all honesty it had hurt the most when Steve had written to him and broke the news that he wouldn't be back stateside in time for the graduation. Tony hadn't been surprised by his parents unable to attend, but Steve had been the one that upset him most. At least he was apologizing. “It was boring anyways, lots of talking and sitting and more sitting and more stuffy old people droning on and on. Seriously it was a massive bore.”

 

“Hey respect your elders young man.” Steve teased. “We wizened old men have lots of factual real world knowledge.”

 

“Yeah? Like how to tame a Triceratops? What about the structural integrity of the pyramids? Was it true that George Washington had wooden teeth?” Tony responded with a cocky grin. Steve just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

“You're an insufferable little punk sometimes.” Steve said as he reached over and affectionately ruffled Tony's dark brown hair.

 

Tony whined and grabbed at Steve's wrist. “Hey! Stop!” He chuckled. “I'm not six anymore. I'm a grown ass adult.” He managed to pry Steve's hand away and smoothed his hair back into place.

 

“Always a kid to me.” Steve had that typical lopsided smile of his as he leaned back on the bed looking at Tony. His gaze flicked over to the bottle on Tony's desk and he cleared his throat. “Speaking of age I am certainly aware that drinking laws have changed in the past 50 years...what's with the sauce?”

 

Tony had a bit of a guilty expression as he looked to the bottle and then to Steve. “I was celebrating?” Was Steve about to give him one of his famous Captain America lectures, he really hoped not. Steve stood up and snagged the bottle reading the label for a moment. He turned it over in his hands unscrewed the cap and then took a swig from it.

 

“Seeing as this is a time for celebrating I will let this one slide. ” He said as he set the bottle back down. “Just don't let it develop into a bad habit.” Steve added as he sat back down. “So college graduate, what's next? Got any plans? I imagine you have several opportunities lined up. Internships?” Tony moved from his desk picked up the bottle, and sat down on the bed with Steve leaning his back against the wall to lounge comfortably.

 

“There is this study abroad program I applied for in advanced robotics and engineering.” Tony gave Steve all the details of it, talking animatedly about it all what he hoped to learn. Not everyone let Tony talk about his passions like this. People often grew disinterested as they couldn't follow what he was even talking about most of the time. Steve though, even when he didn't understand he tried and would always give Tony his full attention. Tony could talk to Steve for hours, it was one of the many reasons he adored him.

 

As they had continued their conversation Tony had abandoned the bottle and was laying across the bed with his head in Steve's lap. Steve was upright with his back against the wall and was idly stroking his fingers through Tony's hair. They had done this many times before when Tony had been younger and having nightmares Steve would sit with him and stroke his hair to soothe him to sleep. It simply grew into a regular occurrence for them.

 

The conversation took a turn to dating an relationships as Steve was curious and hopeful Tony would find someone that could cherish his brilliance. No one deserved to be alone if they didn't have to be. Steve knew all too well what isolation felt like, but with the serum preventing him from aging it was impossible for him to ever hold a serious relationship. Steve couldn't fathom watching his partner grow old and eventually die, leaving him alone. It wasn't fair to them to give themselves to him. It had been a strain for him and Peggy.

 

“It's kind of hard to date in college when you're underage.” Tony sighed. “Girls don't really like guys younger than them, and the ones that did well.” He shrugged. “They just wanted money.” He mumbled.

 

“Gold digging at that age? That's awful...you're more than just money. I hope there were a few good ones?”

 

“Yeah a few, but nothing long term you know?” Tony's eyes met Steve's briefly. Steve's eyes were so mesmerizing, deep blue with small flecks of green mixed in. It was out of Tony's mouth before he even realized the alcohol inhibiting his better judgment. “I'd date you.” Tony's eyes went wide in horror. “At school!” He added hastily. “Had I met...I mean had we met you know...at-at school.” Oh god no. This was the fuck up of all fuck ups. Years. Tony had spent years hiding his boyhood crush on Steve only to blurt it out in a alcohol infused confession. Stupid.

 

Steve blinked a bit in surprise but he laughed lightly and gazed down at Tony with a small smile. “Yeah? Well I doubt you would have liked me in my college days. Still a short scrawny kid plus...I was an art student. I didn't exactly hang out with you smarty pants science crowd.”

 

“You can say nerd. I won't be offended, and I think I would have given you a chance. I mean you probably would have been like Rhodey. Seeing this punk ass little shit scared out of his wits on campus and being the only one to help out instead of scoffing.” Steve wasn't freaking out on him. Telling him this was an inappropriate conversation or that Tony had something wrong with him for liking boys too.

 

Steve looked off for a moment in thought then back down to Tony. He really had grown up so much in the last few years. It was hard to think of him as that little boy he had looked after, the time had passed by so fast. “It's possible. Had we gone to school in my day though I doubt you'd be asking for a date. That wasn't exactly commonplace back then.” Steve ran his fingers though Tony's thick hair again in thought. The recent years had seen a lot of change for the gay community, and while it was still heavily criticized it was no longer a crime. “Tony...” Steve began. “You can tell me, I won't judge you if you are attracted to boys or are curious. Is that what this is about?” He asked gently.

 

Tony looked off to the side and focused on the wall for several long seconds. Was it? He hadn't told anyone...he had experimented but the words hadn't crossed his lips for fear of rejection. Rhodey didn't even know. Tony's heart was hammering in his chest as he thought about what to say and how to say it. Was he bisexual? Gay? Straight and just going through a phase? He really had no clue. The few experiences he had with other guys had left him wanting to know more. He masturbated frequently to thoughts of men, women still aroused him just as much, but there was also a certain individual that permeated his sexual fantasies, and he was here in this room with Tony.

 

“I may have experimented a bit...” He admitted with a blush on his face.

 

“Experimentation is healthy for someone your age. There is no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed. Just as long as you are happy with who you are in the end.”

 

“I liked it. A lot actually. Well except when...uh...you know I...” He gestured unhelpfully. “Prematurely.” Tony forced out. Steve's eyebrows went up in surprise at that rather intimate admission. A sudden heat spiked inside that he chose to ignore as he cleared his throat.

 

“Well if you're new to certain...activities...that can happen.” Steve's mouth felt dry. They shouldn't be talking about this, it wasn't appropriate and it was putting some very alarming images into Steve's mind.

 

“The guy I was sort of seeing got really mad and...he left...” Tony admitted quietly. “It had been the furthest I had gone and I really wanted to keep going, but...he didn't want to wait.”

 

Steve frowned as Tony kept talking. Surprises happened with sex, that was part of the experience and a partner should be caring and thoughtful. Getting someone off was part of the pleasure in Steve's opinion. To give someone that enjoyment, and have it be so good an new that they come right away was only a compliment. So you wait, you play around, you explore and find out what all the wonderful things mouths, and hands and fingers can do. Steve felt his cock getting hard. This had to stop...he couldn't think of Tony like this. It was wrong.

 

“That wasn't a mature way for him to handle it. Sounds to me you're better off without having your first time with a jerk like that. It should be with someone you really care about, it makes it a lot more special.”

 

“Yeah I suppose you're right.” Tony didn't really know why he was being so open and honest with Steve. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was just Steve was so open minded that he could talk about these issues. He sat up and turned sitting cross legged on the bed and facing Steve, the booze making him feel bold. “I wish I could meet someone like you to show me.”

 

They should stop this. Now. “I'm nothing special, and there are plenty of people in the world that would be perfect for you. You just haven't met them yet. ” Steve didn't want to stop the conversation though, even with his better judgment telling him to. There was a thickness in the air, a tension that was nearly malleable.

 

Tony's breath was coming out shallow as his deep brown eyes searched Steve's and briefly flicked down to Steve's lips and back up. “What if...I have met the perfect one...we just don't know it yet.” He whispered.

 

Steve swiped his tongue along his lips to wet them as he noticed Tony watching him intently. He knew better, he was the adult here, and Tony was only a kid, but was he? Tony was 18 years old now a legal adult. He had grown into such a fine looking young man, it was impossible to overlook his handsome features. “Tony you can't possibly know that.”

 

“I do know, I've wanted it for so long. Please.” He breathed his eyes pleading as he leaned forward just a bit making his intent clear. Steve didn't stop him, as much as he told himself over and over that he should, that he couldn't do this with Tony. Their lips met and they kissed. Light and fleeting at first, Tony pulled back his eyes wide in surprise with his breath hitching in his throat. Then they delved in for more Steve's hands going up to stroke though Tony's hair and hold him there as his tongue delved into the young man's mouth.

 

Tony gave Steve full access, parting his lips a moan vibrating through his throat as he felt Steve's tongue enter his mouth. Steve's cock was rock hard now, and pushing insistently against the fabric of his jeans. He felt it twitch when he heard the breathy moan from Tony as they kissed. It was like igniting a fire inside of him, Steve needed to hear more, he wanted to possess and dominate Tony. Make him into a quivering mess. With a gentle nudge Steve coaxed Tony to lay back on the bed, and he straddled the young man. He rocked his hips against Tony to gain some friction on his aching cock, and he felt the hardness in Tony's pants rubbing up against his thigh. Tony really did want this.

 

As they continued to kiss they explored one another. Tony couldn't believe Steve was actually allowing him to do this, to touch him so intimately. His hands eased under the hem of Steve's shirt and he stroked over the man's muscled back, and along his sides. He shivered pleasantly when he felt over Steve's hard abs and his impressive chest. Tony had wanted to touch him like this for so long. Steve too ran his hands over Tony's slender body, he was so much smaller than himself. Steve moved above Tony, trailing his lips down Tony's neck. In the back of his mind he knew he should stop, but it had been so long since Steve had been close to someone like this. Tony was hard and horny for him, Steve couldn't stop himself not when Tony was so desperate.

 

Tony wanted to see and feel more so he pulled Steve's shirt off of him and he kissed Steve's chest while he felt over Steve's powerful arms with his hands. He felt a bit more bold and trailed his hand back down Steve's stomach pausing briefly at the edge of the blonde's pants then slid further down to palm Steve's erection. “Tony...” Steve breathed and bucked his hips into Tony's hand.

 

“That-that feel good?” Tony whispered and he continued to rub his palm over the hard bulge in Steve's pants.

 

Steve moaned softly. “Yes it does...” He closed his eyes and gently rocked his hips against Tony's hand. Steve needed more, more friction, more stimulation. He reached down unclasping his belt and unbuttoning his jeans, Tony saw him struggling one handed and assisted. The jeans were unzipped hastily and Tony reached his hand in and rubbed his palm over the hard length of Steve's cock through the fabric of his briefs. That earned him another sexy moan from Steve, he had never heard anything that was so arousing. Tony pulled Steve in for another heated kiss while he palmed him.

 

More, Steve wanted so much more. He sat up a bit to strip Tony of his shirt and let his eyes roam over him appreciatively. Tony wasn't built like Steve, but there was the muscle definition although slighter in the young man. Steve leaned down to trail his lips down Tony's collar bone, soft gentle kisses over his skin towards a dusky nipple. He laved his tongue over the nub and heard the sharp inhale of a gasp from Tony causing Steve to smile as he enclosed his mouth over the sensitive peaked skin. Tony writhed beneath Steve, his hands roaming up over Steve's bare back as he moaned.

 

“You're very sensitive Tony.” Steve whispered, his breath hot over Tony's skin. He flicked his tongue over Tony's nipple earning another gasp. Pleasure ripped through Tony unexpectedly. The hot throb of arousal intensified further.

 

“I-I know-nnngh!” Tony whimpered when he felt Steve nip him playfully.

 

“That's good.” Steve slotted his lips with Tony's in a deep kiss, both of them moaning into it as their passion grew. “That's very good.” Steve breathed and he reached down for Tony's belt. Steve unfastened it with quick hands and worked his pants open and pushed them down Tony's thighs almost hastily. Tony lifted his hips up and kicked the offending clothing off, and letting them drop over the edge of the bed. Steve splayed his hands over Tony's abdomen, tracing the tips of his fingers along the band of his boxers. He could clearly see the outline of Tony's cock, and the wet spot forming from the young man's leaking tip. Steve took a moment to breath and gain his bearings on the situation. He himself was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to take and pleasure Tony all night, but he was the adult here he had to be certain he wasn't taking advantage. Steve's better sense was finally overpowering his lust addled brain.

 

“Tony...are you sure you want this? I don't want you to consent to this if you feel pressured at all.” Steve asked in a gentle voice, his blue eyes searching Tony's for any sign of hesitance.

 

Tony's breath was shaky, he took a moment to try and compose himself and his racing heart. He needed Steve to believe that he wanted this, because he did. “Steve...” Tony breathed and touched Steve's face lightly with his hand, resting it on his cheek. “I've wanted this with you for a long time. Please. I want you.” Tony leaned up and kissed him. “Please.” That was all Steve needed, although he still had the hint of doubt the throbbing in his cock was more distracting every second. Steve returned Tony's kiss and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Tony's boxers and tugged them down.

 

“If this is what you want...” Steve replied and let his gaze linger over Tony's exposed member. The young man's cock was flushed and hard, his balls already drawn up tight.

 

“It is.” Tony replied softly. Steve trailed his fingers down Tony's thigh and lightly grazed the tips over the smooth velvety skin of Tony's sac noting how Tony kept himself shaved and trimmed. He wasn't completely bare, which Steve liked. He wanted to think of Tony as a man, and men had hair, but he enjoyed the smoothness of Tony's balls as he lightly cupped them in his hand. Tony's breath hitched and he would gasp quietly as Steve explored him. Steve ran his fingers up from Tony's balls and along his shaft from the base to the tip making Tony shiver. He gave Tony's cock a light stroke with his hand and watched the brunette moan and buck his hips, more fluid collected at the tip and dribbled down.

 

“How could I ever say no to you?” Steve asked as he backed off from the bed to toe off his shoes, socks, and pull down his own pants and briefs. Tony stared at Steve through his heavy lashes, his kiss bitten lips were parted, and he was breathing shallowly as he admired the specimen in front of him. Steve usually didn't like it when people stared. It made him feel like he was back in the lab all those years ago, poked and prodded to discover just what the miracle serum had accomplished, but with Tony's open desire he didn't mind it. Steve didn't like to think of himself in such a vain sense, but he knew that Tony wanted him, that Tony was admiring his body and it made Steve feel a rush of hot desire nearly overwhelm him. His cock twitched as the heated coil of arousal wound itself tighter within his groin.

 

Tony wet his lips with his tongue as he looked, and looked, he had never allowed himself this before. To just openly stare in such a way, but Steve didn't seem to mind. His body was like it had been sculpted for perfection. Broad strong shoulders and arms, rock hard abs with a narrow waist, firm well shaped ass, powerful long legs, and an amazing cock. He was long and thick, the tip glistened wetly from the precome leaking out. Steve reached a hand down, swiping his thumb along the tip collecting the clear fluid, and smearing it down his shaft.

 

“You're so gorgeous Steve.” Tony blurted out. Steve smirked slightly as he put a knee onto the bed and joined Tony, now nothing between them.

 

“Yeah? Don't sell yourself too short there.” Steve said with a kiss to Tony's ear. “I think you're damn fine Tony. You've become such a handsome, beautiful man.” Their hips slotted together and Steve gave a slow roll of his hips, bare skin on skin, their cocks rubbed together. “Oh god!” Steve groaned.

 

“Ah! Steve!” Tony reached down, both hands groping Steve's ass and pulling him closer. They rutted against one another, moaning and kissing Tony could already feel the tension and need in his body growing ever closer to orgasm. He didn't want this to end so soon, he wanted sex, he wanted to know what real sex was like. “Stop-stop wait” Steve backed off fearing that maybe he had hurt him somehow. Tony continued “...I-I want, I want you to be in me...when I...” Tony caught was breath and tried to will his heart to slow. “I want to know what it feels like to have your cock in me when I come.”

 

Steve lightly caressed Tony's face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. “You're sure you're ready for that? It isn't always pleasant the first time.” Steve warned. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Tony, which with anal was a very high possibility.

 

“Yes-Yes I do! I told you I almost did once but...I came too early...please can we just try?” Tony was so eager, so willing. Steve wanted to give Tony what he asked.

 

“We'll need lube and a condom.” If he was going to show Tony how to have sex he was going to show him how to be safe about it. Steve himself was immune to diseases and infections, but he didn't want Tony to ever risk contracting something.

 

Tony pointed to the drawer near the bed. “In there.” Steve pulled it open and rummaged around inside and sure enough found the box of condoms and a small bottle of lube. Steve made sure Tony was comfortable on his back and laid beside him. He nudged Tony's legs up and apart and lightly stroked his fingers along Tony's throbbing cock.

 

“Just relax okay? This may feel odd.” Steve opened the bottle and poured some of the lube into his fingers and reached down between Tony's legs, dipping below his balls and caressed lightly around his hole.

 

“I've been fingered before Steve. I know what to expect.” Tony breathed out and tried to let his body go loose as Steve gently circled the pad of a finger around his entrance.

 

Steve kissed Tony's cheek. “I know, but just let me talk you though it anyways okay?”

 

“Okay.” Tony agreed and let his body go pliant while Steve ever so slowly pushed the single digit into him. Tony tensed up involuntarily and Steve soothed him back into a relaxed state with light kisses and whispered encouragements.

 

“It's okay Tony...it's okay it's never easy. Just relax, relax for me, breath out there you go. There you go.” He praised and soon his finger was sliding easily into Tony's body. Tony gave soft little mewls and light gasps while Steve worked his finger in and out of him. “You're doing so good.”

 

“Another, give me another I'm ready.” Tony ordered. Steve complied, pulling his finger out and adding more lube, this time Tony hissed and gripped the bedsheets in his fists as Steve pushed two fingers into his channel. The stretch was really starting to burn now, and Steve could see the discomfort on Tony's face. He stilled his hand once he was fully inserted to give Tony time to adjust to the intrusion.

 

“Take it easy you're doing great. You're really tight so it will hurt a bit...” Tony just silently nodded and focused on keeping his breathing even. Steve chewed his own lip in a bit of worry, he was much larger than two fingers wide. Tony would need a lot more prep to take a man of his size. Perhaps going so fast was a mistake.

 

“Deeper, push deeper.” Tony breathed. Steve hesitated for a moment still not wanting to hurt Tony at all, but he complied with the request pushing his fingers in just a little further and-“Oh-Oh God Ooooh!” Tony cried out and bucked his hips, Steve had nudged his prostate. “Again-Again please Steve do that again.” Tony practically begged, his hips slowly rocking against Steve's fingers. Steve had to reach down with his free hand and grip the base of his cock to draw himself back from the edge. Watching Tony in such ecstasy, hearing him beg and the way he wailed in pleasure was like Steve's own personal porno.

 

“That's it Tony.” Steve encouraged as he worked his fingers in and out of Tony, and slowly scissoring them to stretch him further. “Focus on how good it feels.” He pumped his fingers into the tight hole over and over, each pump getting easier, the glide smoother as Tony opened up for him. Tony turned his head and kissed Steve's lips sloppily between his gasping shudders and moans. If Tony was this responsive to fingesr Steve could only imagine how it would be once Tony had a cock in him. He needed to know.

 

Steve pulled his fingers out, and Tony gave a quiet whine of disappointment, but Steve held a finger up to silence him. “Just a little more Tony. You're doing so well.” Steve applied another generous amount of lube to his fingers and to Tony's already slicked up hole. “breathe okay? Remember to breathe.” Steve stated calmly as he then slowly pushed three of his fingers into Tony's ass. Tony whimpered, and there was a soft cry of pain before he swallowed it down and bit his lip instead. Tony breathed out then in and out the stretch was almost too much. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

 

“Tony? Tony hey look at me.” Steve stilled his hand when he saw the amount of discomfort Tony was in. “I can stop...we don't have to-”

 

“No-No I can take it...keep going just-just give me a minute.” Tony closed his eyes and exhaled out slowly as his body acclimated to the intrusion. After a few moments Tony gave Steve a brief nod for him to keep going. Steve aimed for that pleasure spot again hoping to distract Tony from the discomfort. It worked. Tony cried out, his hips bucking involuntarily as Steve caressed and prodded the bundle of nerves. It got easier, Tony still felt the ache but it was duller and more manageable he could handle it as long as he had this pleasure to take his mind off of it.

 

Steve worked Tony's hole loose, stretching him to make sure he was good and ready. When he believed Tony was fully prepped he pulled his fingers out and gave Tony another heated kiss. “You think you're ready for me?”

 

Tony nodded. “Yes-yes I'm ready I want you, please Steve!” Steve smiled and reached for the condom packet he had set aside. He ripped the package open and rolled the latex over his length.

 

“It will be easier if you turn around.” Steve coaxed him with a gentle nudge on his thigh.

 

Tony had wanted to see Steve's face during this, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared. He decided to listen to Steve's advice and he rolled over onto his stomach and looked back at Steve. “Like this?” Steve was sitting up on his knees and looking over Tony...it was so sinful what this young man was doing, what Steve was about to do, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Tony on his hands and knees with his lubed ass presented for him, Steve could see a trail of the wet slick he had used trailing down from Tony's open hole and down his thigh. What Steve would have given to pump that man full of his seed, and see the fluid leak from his abused hole. He had to get a handle on himself this was getting a little out of control, but Steve hadn't had a sexual partner in years and now with Tony in front of him so needy and willing it was hard to push aside those dark and dirty thoughts that Steve tried to suppress.

 

“Perfect...so nice.” Steve praised as he ran his hands over the firm globes of Tony's backside, massaging and groping the heated flesh. “I can't believe you want me to do this with you Tony...you could have anyone.” Steve whispered as he lined himself up. He had his left hand on Tony's hip and gripped his shaft with his right to guide himself in.

 

“You're the only one I really wanted Steve...now please...don't make me wait!” Tony gave a slow roll his hips back and brushed himself against the tip of Steve's leaking cock. Steve took that encouragement and ran his hand over Tony's back soothingly.

 

“Okay...relax now...breathe...” Steve said gently as he nesteled the head of his cock against Tony's ass. He waited for Tony to breathe out and then slowly he pushed forward, the head of his shaft popping into Tony's hole and then deeper into his channel.

 

“Fuck!” Tony cursed and he gripped the bedsheets, his body going tense. Steve stopped and petted along Tony's back in slow circles.

 

“Easy...Easy...” He soothed. “I need you to relax Tony...just breathe in slowly and then back out...can you do that?” Tony gave a silent nod and inhaled deeply then let it out nice and slow, the stretch was a bit more than he had anticipated. Steve felt Tony's body slowly relax around him, and he took that opportunity to gently push himself deeper. Slowly he moved, until his shaft was fully seated in Tony's body. Steve gave him a minute to adjust to his length and girth while rubbing his hands over Tony's skin, and pressing light kisses between Tony's shoulders along his back.

 

“Steve...god I feel so...so full.” Tony panted as he acclimated to the intrusion in his body. It wasn't exactly a good feeling, but Tony had to admit it wasn't really bad either. Steve then gave a gentle nudge of his hips, driving himself just a little further in and the head of his cock struck against Tony's prostate. “Oh my-oh fuck!” Tony gasped. Steve took that as a good sign and did it again, slow gentle pushes into Tony. Steve was in no hurry to get off himself just yet as this was all about Tony, and he was determined to make his first time as memorable as possible.

 

It gave Steve a sort of pride to know that this could be the comparison that Tony used for all his future encounters. Steve was striving to be that unobtainable first experience. To be the one that Tony would forever remember, and always look back on fondly. Steve thrust his cock harder into Tony's tight channel, a moan escaped him from the pleasure of it. “Tony...you're so tight God! You feel so good, so good!” Steve chanted as he continued his steady rhythm and there was the quiet sound of skin slapping skin as Steve's thighs, and hips continually bumped against Tony's rear and back of his thighs. Tony tried to ignore the wet sound of Steve's cock sliding in and out of his ass, but in the quiet of the room and between his and Steve's moans it was difficult to try and ignore.

 

Steve gripped Tony's hips tightly as he increased his pace, driving his length harder into Tony and hitting the man's pleasure spot repeatedly. Tony dropped down to rest his weight on his elbows making his back arch in a perfect curve. Steve dropped his weight over Tony, bracing his arms on either side of him and worked his hips to thrust his cock harder into Tony. Steve was in a complete pleasure high, Tony's body was hot, it squeezed around his shaft so well, the velvety walls almost massaging along Steve's sensitive cock. Tony's body took him perfectly, as if he had been made to take Steve like this.

 

“Ah! Steve I-I think, I think I'm close.” Tony moaned. It felt as if every nerve ending was on fire. Steve's warmth above him, he could feel the subtle weight of Steve's body against him as he drove his cock into him repeatedly. Tony had been on edge since Steve had worked him open with his fingers and every push and pull was only drawing him ever closer to tipping over into that blissful edge of orgasm. Tony's own cock ached and throbbed with neglect, and precome leaked profusely from the tip dripping down onto the sheets beneath him.

 

Steve wanted this to be good, he wanted this to be an experience Tony could never forget. He reached his hand around Tony and gripped the brunette's cock and gave a few strokes to help him reach his climax. “Yes Tony, I want you to come. Don't hold back, this is for you. Come for me!” Steve squeezed the hard length, and moved his hand quickly along the shaft.

 

“Fuck, oh fuck! Steve I-ah ah I'm gonna come, Steve I'm gonna come!” Tony's body went rigid. The hot pleasure that exploded within him was beyond anything he had ever experienced. The tightly wound coil finally released, his balls felt tight against his body he rocked his hips forward, and his cock pulsed with each spurt, his come splattering on sheets beneath him. Steve's hand continued to stroke over the hard flesh milking Tony of every drop causing him to gasp and buck his hips from the oversensitivity. Steve quietly moaned as Tony's walls clenched, almost vice like around his shaft, Tony was practically quivering beneath him as the intense pleasure rolled through him. He had to hold still for it to pass, and didn't move again until he felt Tony relax beneath him releasing his spent cock. Steve pressed several long kisses to Tony's neck and back, he could taste the subtle saltiness of sweat along Tony's skin.

 

Watching Tony in such ecstasy was intoxicating. Steve wanted to see it again, and again, he wanted to see Tony's face as he reached that edge. Steve wrapped a possessive arm around Tony's waist, and subtly adjusted the position of his knees. His cock was still buried in Tony's body.

 

Tony was catching his breath while his limbs trembled from the exertion of holding himself up. He felt nearly boneless and loose after the intensity of such an orgasm, but he felt that Steve was still painfully hard inside of him. Tony wanted Steve to enjoy himself as well, despite the ache he was feeling in his backside. “Steve...you can keep going.” He said with a roll of his hips, causing himself to keen quietly from his oversensitive nerves.

 

“Tony...I don't want to hurt you. I can pull out and-” Steve attempted to protest.

 

“No...I want this. Please. Use me...I want to give this to you.” Steve still hesitated for a few moments, but the ache in his cock was so overwhelming. He placed his hands over Tony's hips again and began to thrust himself into Tony's now relaxed and loose hole. Steve worked up to a fast and brutal pace, pounding his shaft into the wet warmth. The glide was easy now, but it felt incredible. Steve grunted with each push, he chanted Tony's name as he felt the building sensation. The soft mewls from Tony only spurned him on. “Oh Tony, Tony, so good, you're so good! So good for me...you want it? I'm so close, wish I could come in you, want to see you take all of me. Take what I give you, fuck! Tony.” Steve chanted. He normally wasn't one for dirty talk, but this close to reaching his orgasm it all tumbled out of him.

 

“Yes Steve, yes I-I want that too!”

 

“Next time, Next time Tony I promise.” Soon he too tipped over that edge of release. Steve pumped himself a few more times into Tony's body before he stilled and held him flush against his waist as he emptied himself into the rubber around his cock. “Oh...my God Tony...” Steve panted.

 

Tony practically collapsed onto the bed then, breathing heavily and Steve still behind him. Not wanting to crush the much smaller young man Steve caught himself before he too fell onto the bed. He pulled out from Tony with a soft grunt and pulled the condom off himself, tied it and tossed it into the nearby trash bin. Steve then laid back against the bed and let himself drift in the afterglow of the post orgasm haze with Tony beside him. “Come here.” Steve reached a hand out and rubbed his palm over Tony's back. Tony pulled himself up with a slight wince and laid himself nearly on top of Steve's solid body. An arm around his waist and his head resting against Steve's shoulder.

 

“That..that was incredible Steve.” Tony whispered.

 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony. “I...I'm happy to have made your first time good.” Steve replied softly. He held Tony close to him and lightly traced his fingers along his sweaty skin.

 

“Good? It was more than just good...it was...I don't even know how to describe it.” Steve pressed a light kiss to Tony's forehead. They laid there together quietly for several long minutes just coming down from the endorphin high. “Steve...” Tony asked after the silence had gone on too long.

 

“Hm?” Steve responded.

 

“Did you mean that...what you said at the...I mean when you were. At the end.” Tony's voice was quiet and hesitant. Steve stared off into the opposite end of the room, distracting himself with a poster on the wall. He swallowed in discomfort before he dared to answer.

 

“I uh...” Steve didn't know what to say. He had let some pretty raunchy ideas slip out and now he regretted it deeply. Probably freaked Tony out. “We don't have to...what ever you are comfortable with Tony.”

 

Tony lifted his head up and looked into Steve's eyes. “I meant about...you saying next time? That you want there to be a next time?” Steve blinked. It had all just come out in the heat of the moment, but now that he thought about it. Yes. He wanted a next time. After watching Tony experience such an intense orgasm Steve wanted to give him that again.

 

“Yes I meant it. I would like to do this again.” Steve sighed as his better senses and logic began to return to him. “But...” Steve added. “I don't know if we really should Tony. You're so young and I really shouldn't-”

 

“I don't care about age. I told you I've wanted to be with you for years.” Tony protested.

 

Steve sighed again and absent absentmindedly stroked his fingers along Tony's arm. “You need to understand Tony, no one will blame you, but if anyone finds out about this? about us being intimate with each other? I could face some very unfortunate consequences. Howard would surely find some legal way to keep me away from you. Two fellas together isn't exactly well accepted. I mean it's better from when I was a kid, but I don't want you to face any of that.”

 

Tony shook his head. “I don't care...and we don't have to tell anyone. I can keep this quiet. No one will know until I'm a little older, and I don't care what my father would say. There is nothing he could do to keep me away from you. Steve..please...”

 

“Tony you still have your entire life ahead of you. You could meet someone that would be perfect for you...I don't age with the serum. I couldn't do that to you, and you need to understand it would be incredibly hard for me to face that. To watch the people I care about fade away and I just stay here...stuck.” Steve touched Tony's face lightly. “I'm not saying no, but I just want you to have all the options open.

 

“What do you want then?”

 

“I don't want you to just settle...I want you to date and meet other people. I don't want you to be tied down on my account alright?” He touched his fingers to Tony's chin and lifted his head so he could meet his eyes. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to Tony's in a light kiss. “I'm not saying we can't still do things together, and I did mean it that I want you again, but we won't be exclusive. Understand?”

 

Tony reciprocated the kiss, sucking lightly on Steve's lower lip before he pulled back to look up at him. “So...you're saying you want me to date and try it out with other people, but we can fool around if we want to?” Steve nodded in reply. Tony gave Steve a soft kiss and whispered against his lips. “Deal...”

 

They kissed for several minutes, exploring long kisses full of tongue and gentle nips with soft moans and breathy gasps. Steve shifted slightly on the bed and tried to calm down his over active libido. “How about we get some sleep.” Steve suggested as he nestled down into the blankets and pillows on the bed.

 

“Hmm yeah that's a good idea, I'm beat.” Tony reached for the blanket and winced slightly. “Ow!” Steve had Tony lie back and he grabbed the blankets to pull up over the two of them.

 

“I'm sorry! I may have gone too hard on you.” Steve rubbed soothing circles into Tony's lower back with his hands. “It will hurt for a couple days.” He then reached over and flipped off the light from the lamp on the desk.

 

“Eeeh I will live. I think.” Tony settled himself beside Steve. It was still unbelievable that this had happened between them. He knew that deep down Steve had his hesitations about the whole thing and Tony understood that, but he was confident that there would never be anyone that could replace Steve in his life.

 

“I'll give you a massage tomorrow, and maybe a nice hot bath will help.” Steve whispered sweetly in Tony's ear. “Sleep now okay?” Tony nodded against him and let his heavy lids droop closed. Soon Tony's breathing had evened out into a deep and steady rhythm. Steve stayed awake for awhile letting his mind filter through everything that had just happened. He had overstepped his boundaries, he was supposed to be a guardian, a possible even parental figure. Steve couldn't help but feel that he had somehow failed Tony by giving into his primal needs. Sill he had rather enjoyed all of it, and the idea of Tony experiencing that with anyone else made Steve feel a hint of possessive jealousy. He couldn't tie Tony down in that way though, anything exclusive would surely expose them and he had no clue what kind of hell storm that would bring about for the two of them. This was safer, it was smarter.

 

Steve kissed Tony's warm cheek and smiled as he closed his eyes for sleep. It may not be right, and there was potentially something very wrong with him for wanting Tony in such a way, but Steve didn't regret any of it. It dawned on him as he snuggled closer to the sleeping body beside him that he may be deeper in this than he first realized...he had always loved Tony but now he knew without a doubt he had slowly transitioned to being in love with the brilliant and eccentric young man.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special, just an excuse to write some porn really. I love comments, they keep me motivated to write! I did go a bit out of character with Steve...at least I feel I did, but I wanted it to feel as if he's had experience and is the one in control of the situation. Love to hear what you all think!


End file.
